Her Sixth Year Backwards
by Lauren Carter
Summary: It is Cassandra's sixth year at Hogwarts and everything seems to be going normally-that is, until she wakes up in the year 1943. She realizes this is the year Tom Riddle called upon a basilisk to try and purge the school of muggles. With the knowledge sh
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All the Harry Potter characters from J.K. Rowlings book belong to her, including the setting of the book, and elements within the book that I added into my story.

A/N: A little insight, the year is 2004, and takes place in London. Well, this is my first chapter for this, I hope you like it. .

Chapter 1-Her 6th Year

She was talking to a boy….a considerably tall boy, with raven colored hair, and dark green eyes…his voice was soothing…she loved it.

"This isn't right, we both know that." Her emotions contradicted herself-she was apprehensive about everything, and yet she was fulfilled with a feeling of disregard…

"Then why are we doing this?" replied the boy-the boy who was surrounded by enigmas.

"I don't have an answer for that.." she replied plainly.

"Are we immuned to the bitter reality of the whole situation that stands before us?"

"I suppose so, the harsh consequences of everything hasn't hit us yet."

Cassandra saw herself carrying on a conversation with him…as if she was actually having the conversation, but was just watching it happen. Was it really her? Of course it was-but…how could she, herself, be watching the conversation going on, when she is in the conversation? The whole situation was swallowed in perplexity….

Everything was fading away, and a sharp loud shriek from far off leaked into Cassandra's head. "Cassandra…," very soft and smooth..." Cassandra…" the call appeared to be louder this time…"Cassandra!" there was obvious irritation…and the it grew to such a boisterous extent…"CASSANDRA!"

Cassandra awoke to the sound of her heavy breathing…what had she been dreaming?

"Cassandra I've been calling you now for 15 minutes! Come down her before your breakfast gets cold!" screeched Cassandra's Aunt Mary.

Cassandra threw on her close hurriedly and rushed downstairs.

"Sorry about that, had a bad-had a dream." She had to leave it at dream, and omit the word she placed in front of it-bad. Could she honestly call it bad? Watching the whole conversation with the mysterious boy was chilling, and yet marvelous all at the same time. Who was that gorgeous boy? She felt like she had known him forever-she loved that feeling.

"It's alright." Replied her Aunt as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "Do you have all your things packed for Hogwarts? The train leaves in an hour and a half, and I want to make sure you're prepared."

"Yeah, I'm all set pretty much. I've just got to get Marty's cage down from the attack. Other then that, everything is set." Marty, Cassandra's bird, never stayed in a cage when he was home. It seemed a bit peculiar to some people but not to the Chases. No, they kept Marty by the window, and he came and went as he pleased, arriving in Cassandra's room after catching his nights pray and doing his business that Aunt Mary didn't want done anywhere on the carpet. The fact was, Marty didn't like being in a cage too much, and Cassandra new that. So, every trip to Hogwarts meant getting down his cage, and breaking the news to him that he was going to be in it now that she was attending Hogwarts for the sixth year.

Cassandra proceeded to her room, glancing at all of her personal belongings she had packed for the year. After organizing all of her bags and school books together, which took a diminutive amount of time, Cassandra pulled down the attack door.

Dust particles welcomed Cassandra as she entered the chilly, bare looking attack. Cassandra began looking around, when she bumped into some of her mothers belongings. It wasn't the first time she had been up in the attack and stumbled upon her mothers' things. Cassandra never knew her mother, Linda. She passed away due to delivery complications when giving birth to Cassandra. Her father left her mother before she was born, she never knew why…Due to the turnout of events, her Aunt Mary raised her, and she didn't mind that. She adored her Aunt, and got along with her pretty good.

Cassandra continued on, shining the flashlight in various places within the attack. She finally caught a glimpse of Marty's cage with the flashlight, and hoisted the cage into her arms. When she came down the steps, she noticed that Marty didn't seem too pleased at the site of his cage.

"Well, if you want to go to Hogwarts, you have to Marty." Marty replied with a soft hoot, and continued staring at the threatening cage. Just as Cassandra smacked her hands together softly back and forth in acknowledgement that she was all done, Mary walked in.

"Ready to go?" Cassandra nodded and gathered up her things with her Aunt.

As Cassandra arrived at the platform she was reminded of all of her previous years, and pondered what the new year would bring.

"Cassandra! Over here!" yelled Kate, Cassandra's best friend. Kate, Jessica, and Melissa were the people she hung out with, they were her most dearest friends.

"Ready for another year?" Jessica chimed.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Cassandra replied tiredly.

Cassandra said her goodbyes to her Aunt, and boarded the train with her three friends. She tried imagining what the new year would anticipate for her and her friends, but she couldn't stop thinking about that dream. "Who _was _that…and what was the conversation about?"

The girl riddled with questions gazed out her window and fell asleep to the questioning of the dream she'd had earlier…

A/N: So, that's my first chapter for this, what did you think? It'd be great to have your input, thanks for reading! Trust me, it gets more interesting!


	2. The First Day

A/N: hey guys, this is the second chapter, I hope you like it. I have a question to ask you when you're done reading, its at the end. Thanks!

Chapter 2-The First Day

"Cassandra, look at me…" spoke the boy that plagued Cassandras mind with mystification. He was tall and slendor, with the most charming facial featrures she'd ever seen. She couldn't help but notice that she was rather attracted to him-she knew who this was-the boy from her last dream. And yet at the same time, there was something that was strongly urging her to despise him and stop him from what was yet to come.

"No…"

"What's that you say? No?"

When Cassandra spoke, her voice rang out shakily from all of the anger built up inside of her, "I won't be apart of this anymore!"

"Oh you won't? Maybe you didn't put your hands to this directly, but you knew about it and never told anyone-that's just as bad…" Those words slithered from his mouth, and fear swept over Cassandra-he was exactly right. Why had she sat around and went along with everything? Maybe it was because she was fascinated with the boy…

"Cassandra we're here!" piped Kate. Cassandra shook her head and got her belongings together. The four girls headed over to the horseless carriges and got inside. Cassandra was really starting to worry what the reoccurring dreams had to do with. She tried paying attention to her friends, but her mind kept darting back to her consistant dreams.

"So, hows everyone been? Jessica asked blissfully.

"Very good actually" replied Jessica.

"Yes, I second that." Melissa answered. All of her friends continued to talk gleefully, and she tried to keep up with their words….but she couldn't. The dream had left her head spinning, and she couldn't focus on anything. Everything was moving in slow motion- her friends that were laughing and carrying on, the ride…she needed to lie down.

The carriges arrived at the school, and they girls got out, and glanced over at Cassandra. "Are you ok? You're sweating and you're very pale Cassandra…." Cassandra replied weakly,

"I need to lie down or some-" she couldn't finish her sentence-Cassandra collapsed onto the ground immediately.

"You never did tell me the truth…"

"What's there to say…it's not like you told me anything either…." she replied hastily.

"My my, why so irritable when you speak to me?" spoke the boy. It was almost as if he was happy to see her getting so worked up at his actions. He had a frightful smile on his face, and his eyes-they were unexplainable. She couldn't look into the dark, errie, wicked-looking eyes…they were full of evil. She realized who this person was…it horrified her…

She violently awoke with chills all over her body. Her friends were at her bedside with worried looks painted on their faces.

"Cassandra, are you ok? You passed shortly after we got off the carriage…." Spoke Jessica fretfully. Cassandra tried replying, but she had to calm her heavy breathing and shaking.

Cassandra studdered as she spoke, "N..noo..I th..innnkk I'll bee bet..tter iff I gettt up…" The school nurse had a fit with that, "Oh no you won't, you have a fever of 102, you will lie in bed until I say you can leave."

Her friends flashed her looks of empathy, and yet she could tell they agreed with the nurse. "Cassandra, you need your sleep…" spoke Melissa. Cassandra's heart skipped a beat,

"That's what makes me worse, its when he comes…you can't leave me, you can't.." The nurse handed Cassandra a potion and told her to drink it. "What will it do?" Cassandra asked.

"It is a sleeping remedy, it will also suppress the dreams you've been having. Not permenatley of course, but for now…well, we will do with it." Cassandra took the medicine and waited for it to kick in. What was the explanation for her recent dreams? What did they mean? Cassandra had a feeling that she wasn't through with the frightening dreams, and that the dreams foretold an adventurous year at Hogwarts….

A/n: hey guys, I didn't know whether to keep writing more in the chapters, or to just leave you guys at cliffhangers like this…so, which one do you guys like better? Comment please! Thanks for reading.


End file.
